Farmer's Market (BioShock 2 Multiplayer)
The Farmer's Market is a large, interconnected ring of shops and storage rooms that circles around a centrally located Bistro. The map itself is a re-tooled version of the original Farmer's Market level from BioShock for BioShock 2 Multiplayer. It is composed of six areas. History Established in 1948, the Farmer's Market was Rapture's most lively and popular marketplace. It was the only place where citizens could go to obtain the fresh produce—melons, tomatoes, delicious cheese and even pumpkins could be found being sold by the vendors of the Farmer's Market. Citizens could also enjoy the exquisite wines from Worley Winery, and honey still dripping from the combs at the Silverwing Apiary. Narrative A bustling market during its heyday, the Farmer's Market promised fresh goods straight from the grower. But with the growing instability of the city's populace, the Farmer's Market faced the ordeals as its neighboring district. During the initial days of the Civil War, many vendors left their stalls to join in the rabble, stock up on munitions and supplies, or to just survive. The marketplace was defaced by vandalism and thievery, much to the dismay to the remaining vendors or to other citizens. What wasn't looted clean from the Market Square shelves or the neighboring Fruits and Cheese Market and Bistro was left to rot. Fish guts and meat are strewn across display stands and tables, flies buzzing around them, in the Fish and Meat Market. The day's catch hangs outside the windows while inside the market stall, escaped fishes lay gasping for air beside it's enclosure. Due to lack of maintenance, many areas faced flooding and damage, such as the overflowing fountain and swaying sign in Market Square or the busted wall beside the Flower Market hastily patched up with planks. Despite the damage to the district and the vandalism in the neighboring shops, the Apiary and Flower Market continued to prosper, with the plants as green as ever thanks to its neighboring benefactors, the bustling bees of the Silverwing Apiary. In an attempt to prevent further damage or loss of goods, Worley Winery that was shut down by Andrew Ryan and sometime after, the Metro Entrance was gated off denying access to the Farmer's Market. But as the war heightened, Splicers from both factions battled across Rapture, and no place was safe from destruction and death. ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' Metro Entrance This area was the Farmer's Market main entrance. It was connected to a bathysphere's station but the way is now closed by a gate. A terrace is overlooking Market Square has a vending machine on it and is the location of a Little Sister Vent. Stairs go down to a second level—Market Square. Market Square Market Square was Farmer's Market central area. There is a fountain in the middle of the square and some shops near the Metro Entrance's stairs. Stairs on the opposite side of the Metro Entrance Terrace lead up to the Bistro and the two other passageways are connected to the Apiary and the Fish Market. This area is home to an ADAM Corpse. Apiary and Flower Market The Silverwing Apiary is divided into two sections—the ground floor was used as a shop to sell honey and plants and the first floor was used to keep the hives. The Bistro can be reached by breaking two walls upstairs. There is a vending machine near the stairs leading to the Flower Market. The bridge spanning the two stores has an ADAM Corpse on it. Worley Winery and Fruits and Cheese Market This area was used to sell and to taste the winery's products, but the way to the distillery itself is condemned. There was also a cheese shop and a flooded storage room in the back. The area is overlooked by the Bistro upstairs. The Lower area under the Bistro in front of Worley Winery has a vending machine, ADAM Corpse, Machine Gun Turret and access to storage areas via a vent. There is a Little Sister Vent located in this area as well. Fish and Meat Market This place is divided into two sections—the ground floor was used by the fishmongers to cut the fishes and the first floor was used to sell them. There's also a storage room behind two doors. The Bistro can be reached by a set of stairs. The Storage area has an office, vending machine, and Little Sister Vent. Bistro This Bistro was used to relax while eating and drinking products from the Market. It is overlooking Worley Winery and the crawl space leads to the flooded storage room beneath. The Apiary's upstairs can be reached by breaking two walls. There is a vending machine in this area and access to most parts of the map can be quickly cut through this location. General Tips Big Daddy Suit Locations *Central room of the Bistro in front of vending machine. *In front of the entrance to Worley Winery. *On the bridge in the Apiary. Turrets *A Machine Gun Turret by the entrance to the Worley Winery. *An RPG Turret in Market Square by the entrance to the Apiary. Vending Machines *1 by the Metro Entrance. *1 in Storage. *1 in the Bistro. *1 by the entrance to Worley Winery. *1 on the ground floor of the Apiary. Little Sister Vent *1 in Storage. *1 behind the Worley Distillery booth. *1 by the Metro Entrance Control Points *1 in the Bistro. *1 in the Fish Market. *1 in the Apiary. Shortcuts and hidden passageways *It is possible to use Leg Up or Geyser Trap to jump onto the ceiling ledge at the metro station. This allows one to walk around the entire area of the entrance section. It is handy for sniping and ADAM Grabs. *Leg Up and Geyser trap can be used to walk around the ledge near the meat and cheese shops. Gallery HaveOne diffuse.png|''The "Have One" advertisement.'' Farmer's Market Concept Art.jpeg|''Concept art showing the ad in the background.'' Have One fruit crate label.jpeg|''The fruit crate label that inspired the ad.'' Sign 01 diffuse.png|''Monarch Fisheries advertisement.'' MeatInRapture.png|''Sunset Meats advertisement.'' Fontaine's Fruits advertisement.png|''Fontaine Fruits advertisement.'' Behind the Scenes *The songs played at the Bistro include Liza (All the Clouds'll Roll Away) by Django Reinhardt, Twentieth Century Blues by Noël Coward, and Memories of You by the Ink Spots. *Jumping onto Worley Winery's entrance "roof", there are some fish visible from the windows over the player. If the player gets too close, they will swim away in fear. *Seen above, a poster for "Have One! Always Fresh! Wholesome and Delicious Fruits and Vegetables" appears in this level. A similar poster was seen in early 2007 concept art for the original BioShock, but was not used in the final game. **The artwork in turn is based off of a fruit crate label for Have One brand oranges. *Advertisements for Monarch Fisheries, Sunset Meats, and Fontaine Fruits, seen above, appear throughout the level. The texture files were present in the original BioShock, but never appeared in the game. ru:Продуктовый рынок (BioShock 2 Multiplayer) Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Locations Category:Farmer's Market Category:Walkthroughs